My Family Comes Before Me
by Claire Valintine
Summary: Annette cures William, but loses her life in the process, in front of sherry no less. Can Will cope? Can Sherry forgive him for every thing? Please review!
1. Lose my life for them

**My Family Comes Before Me**

"**I'm tired."**

"**I know, just hold on a little longer."**

**Sherry was tired. They had been on the move for hours already, with all the zombies they kept encountering. Claire tried to keep her spirits high, but there seemed no use. She had nothing to live for. Or so she thought……………**

***********mean while**********

"**Sherry!" , she called, "Sherry where are you!?"**

**Annette knew she had to find sherry, before William did. Even though she was able to make a cure for him, it would be pointless to save her family if Sherry was dead. Then she heard something. A childish cry for help. "Sherry!" Annette ran to the noise, hoping to get there on time. What if she doesn't?**

************Some where not too far************

"**Claire!" ,Sherry screamed, "help, it's coming!!"**

**It was. Claire kept shooting it hoping it would stop it from it's focus on Sherry. Though it truly looked like a monster, on the inside, was a battle between a monstrosity, and a father.**

'**Leave Sherry alone!', He mentally screamed, wishing for nothing but to take back control. Then it was all over. The creature was 1 inch from the poor little girl. "Get back!", Annette lunged at the creature, the syringe in her hand. Four audible gasps were heard in the room next. One was from Claire, in shock from the scene before her. Another from Sherry, who was filled with both fear and grief. One from William, filled with relief from the syringe that was pumped into his chest, ridding his body from G. Then the last painful gasp was from Annette, for when she stared at the transforming claw, lodged in her chest. William, now changing back to his true human form, looked down to see the remaining claw almost rip Annette in two. William then saw black. His now human hand covered in blood.**

****Authors note: Ok, here's my first story, so please be gentle. This is also AU since, none of this happens lol. So please R&R please!! This is my first. All of the characters belong to capcom**


	2. Painful truths

**Hello again. I know this didn't get many viewers before, but hey, this is my first story. To all the Annette fans, I'm sorry for killing her. It was just part of the story line. Personally, she's one of my favorite characters. So, here's chapter 2…**

**William POV**

**William saw and heard a lot. He remembered seeing that girl again, he also saw a man with her too. A police man. They had sherry with them. They told him to wake up. Were they helping him move? He was moving? William finally started waking up from all the sudden shock. Realizing he was on a train, he saw Sherry. She was crying so hard, the girl trying to comfort her. She then looked at him, gentleness in her eyes as she moved towards him. "Hi," she said softly, "you must be William right?" he nodded, "W-wh-wheres Ann-ette?" he stuttered. Sadness filled her face as he asked her this, she moved next to him and put her arms around him and shook her head, "I'm sorry.", she whispered. He was starting to feel scared, "Where's Annie?!" he cried out. She was a little shocked by his out burst, but remained calm, "Leon!" she called. Leon entered the room, approaching cautiously, "yeah Claire?" "Take Sherry in the other room with you for a moment, I need to tell him." "I understand.", and with this, Leon placed a hand on Sherry's shoulder and lead her out of the room.**

**Claire POV**

**Claire felt sad having to tell him this, but he needs to know. "You killed her.", she abruptly said, "You killed her when you were- were-" she paused a little frightened by the memory of how the creature looked, and how it was really nothing but this skinny blonde man. She heard him give a faint whimper after hearing this, "whe-when I w-was what?" he asked "when you were a monster." she then finished, shaking. They were both silent for a moment, taking in the fact together. Claire drifted off into thought, remembering the expression on Annette's face as she died, a mixture of pain and success. Claire's thoughts were interrupted by something shaking against her arm. She looked over to see William sobbing hard, tears pooling from his eyes. She laced her arms around him, allowing him to cry in her shoulder, "Its ok." she cooed, trying to sooth him from his pain.**

**Sherry POV**

**Sherry held a blank expression on her face, her body shaking rapidly from her over whelming emotions. Leon looked at her with a sympathetic expression, putting a hand over her own. "You need anything?" He asked. She shook her head, "I'm ok." "ok" He replied, wishing he could help her some how. Sherry couldn't control her thoughts at this time. "It was him all along. He was trying to kill me. He killed mother!" "Sherry?" Sherry gasped, realizing she had been thinking aloud. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." "Its ok, do you want to talk about it?" "No"**

**Leon POV**

'**Poor sherry' he kept thinking. He couldn't help her at all. Ever since that incident, she cut herself off from him and Claire. He also was thinking of Ada. Was she okay? Where is she? All these thoughts kept haunting him, but he was for sure, that he'd never see her again.**

**Ok, how'd I do? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED THEM!!**

**All these things belong to Capcom. **


	3. Alone

Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I hope my viewers are still out there.

I'm going to try and make this chapter longer so I hope it makes you happier!

Resident evil and all its character and settings belong to CAPCOM

3 weeks have past since the Raccoon City incident, and our survivors have been moving on. Leon S. Kennedy has joined the government as a agent, aiding the president and now, going on a deadly mission in South America. Claire has been staying in a small house in Wisconsin with William and Sherry Birkin, who Leon and Claire were able to hide from the government. Recently though, Claire has been searching for her brother Chris, which within her search has brought her to leave to Paris, in which she shall go to a Umbrella corporation facility there.

Claire had just finished packing, pulling her suit cases to the door of her room. It worried her that she had to leave William and Sherry, but she just had to find Chris. "Sherry, I need you to be good while I'm gone, ok?" Claire said, both hands on Sherry's shoulders as she talked to the little girl. "I will.", Came the soft reply. Claire stood up and walked over to William, who was sitting at the table with a worried expression on his face. "Will? Are you going to be okay?" she asked, putting a slender hand on the back of his neck, rubbing up and down. The only reply she got was a nod, no words, no emotion. Williams depression was getting better, but he was still having a hard time socializing, and he still cried a lot too. It seemed that even if one thing reminded him of Annette at all, his lower lip would start trembling and tears would start streaming down his face. Claire was worried about leaving him, especially because of Sherry. Even if the little girl seemed a bit concerned about her father, Claire could still tell that something deep down inside sherry hated William.

With a few more hugs and good byes, Claire was out the door. Awkward silence filled the room. Sherry stood there for a few minutes, looking at the door, then looking at her father, who was still sitting at the table, now shaking with presumable fear. William was scared now, Claire was the only thing that kept him sane. Sherry hated him, and his wife was dead. His poor beautiful wife was dead. Sherry heard a sniffling sound and turned to see William shaking harder now. Claire was the one who always calmed him down when he got upset, sherry would just go into her room and wait for it to be over. Sherry did kind of hate her father. She hated him for killing her mother, the only one who ever barely acknowledged her, and he took her away. But another part of her still did love him. The part that remembered all the good times, the holidays, walks in the park. But she still wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.

Claire's plane was now leaving, her face peeking out of her window. She hoped that they would be ok.

**************Mean While 2 Weeks Later Some Where In Mexico****************

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a woman asked, adjusting her chair so she was perfectly facing the person in front of her. "Of course it is. Once he finds out about the outbreak, he'll be there in seconds." A smooth voice replied. "But what about all the people? They'll all become infected." the young voice replied, taking another sip of her drink. "That's the point Sinclair!" the male voice snapped, shocking the young girl and causing her to jump. "I'm sorry." , he said again, his voice turning back to the calm tone it first was. "It's alright" Sinclair said meekly, looking into the sunglasses of the darkly clothed man, "I trust you Albert."

R&R please!


End file.
